Le conte du pervers
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Kakashi a enlevé Iruka pour lui parler d'un conte de fée, mais qu'estce que ce pervers peut bien avoir en tête... KakaIru, yaoi, lemon


Disclaimer: _Naruto_ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, son merveilleux créateur.

Attention, ce qui suit est clairement un conte pour personnes mures, si vous n'avez pas la maturité nécessaire ne venez pas vous plaindre, de plus c'est du yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas ça, allez lire un autre conte. De plus cette histoire est quelque peu non consensuelle, donc attention aux âmes sensibles.

Je suis encore dans mon trip sur les contes. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Le conte du pervers

xxx

"Comment ça il a disparu!"

La voix du Cinquième Hokage retentit dans tout le village.

"Et il y a pire, Hokage-Sama." osa dire le pauvre ninja de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Pire?"

xxx

"Il était une fois une belle et innocente princesse qui habitait un beau royaume riche et prospère. Malheureusement pour elle, le Royaume fut un jour la cible d'un terrible dragon. Il était immense avec de grandes ailes noires, une immense gueule noire pleine d'écailles et de dents. De son souffle il rasait les montagnes, de sa queue il balayait les forêts. Son cri terrifiait tout à l'entour."

"Graouhhhhh!"

"Je fais bien le cri terrifiant du dragon, non?"

Kakashi lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

"Oui, Kakashi-san, vous faites très bien le cri du dragon terrifiant, mais pourriez-vous me détacher à présent s'il vous plait?"

Iruka essaya discrètement de tirer sur les cordes qui le retenaient au tronc.

"Mais bien sûr que non, Iruka-san, vous vous jouez la princesse. Vous devez rester attaché! C'est élémentaire!"

Iruka soupira en silence. Tout Konoha savait que Kakashi n'avait plus toute sa tête. Depuis le départ de Sasuke il était tombé en dépression, mission après mission, son état avait empiré, jusqu'à ce qu'au retour de sa dernière mission le Hokage ne l'ait déclaré inapte et mis en repos forcé et surveillé. Sauf que voilà il y avait une heure il était passé à l'école et il l'avait kidnappé, comme ça sans raison.

_Il faut que ça tombe sur moi!_

"Donc, nous en étions au terrible dragon... Le Roi envoya tous ses plus braves chevaliers terrasser le terrible dragon. Les chevaliers sortirent leurs épées luisantes et affûtées et se jetèrent sur la bête!"

Et Kakashi imita avec fougue l'attaque des valeureux chevaliers. Armé d'un bâton, il attaqua un invisible dragon immense.

"Mais d'un souffle puissant, le dragon réduisit à néant tout ces preux chevaliers. Très vite, le Royaume fut exsangue, le Dragon détruisait toutes les récoltes, rôtissait les paysans, déflorait les filles..."

"Euh, Kakashi-san, vous êtes certain de cette dernière partie?"

"Mais bien sûr, Iruka-san, vous ne saviez pas que les dragons étaient des pervers?"

Kakashi le regardait comme un enfant qui rencontrerait quelqu'un qui ne croirait pas à l'existence des vacances.

"Bon, ce n'est pas grave, Iruka-sensei, reprenons. Donc, le dragon détruisait le Royaume, les paysans étaient mécontents, les nobles étaient mécontents, les prêtres étaient mécontents... Tout le monde était mécontent. Le Roi ne savait plus que faire, tous ses chevaliers étaient soit morts tués par le dragon, soit trop vieux pour monter à cheval... C'est atroce comme situation, non?"

Kakashi se tourna vers le professeur attaché au tronc.

"Euh... oui, plutôt..."

Iruka ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Kakashi, à quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir de le faire prisonnier pour ensuite lui raconter un conte de fée... et puis attaché en plus... Il n'y avait pas à dire nul ne pouvait comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau du génie aux cheveux d'argent.

"Donc, le Royaume était dans la panade et le Roi ne voyait aucune solution, quand une des prêtresses du Palais eut une prédiction. Quand même vachement pratique ces prédictions, non? Bon, continuons. Elle vit donc que le dragon ne se calmerait que lorsqu'on lui donnerait la Princesse. C'est là que vous entrez en scène, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi lui sourit et si il n'avait pas été attaché à un tronc d'arbre par un ninja qu'il connaissait à peine et avec qui il n'avait dû parler en tout et pour tout que dix fois dans sa vie, il aurait pu trouver la situation tout à fait charmante.

"La princesse donc accepta de se sacrifier pour le bien de son Royaume parce qu'elle était bonne et généreuse. Comme vous, Iruka-san."

Iruka n'appréciait pas d'être comparé à une princesse, parce que c'était un homme pas une femme, et même si il travaillait dans un monde où il y avait énormément de femmes, il tenait à sa virilité! Cependant, ce compliment alluma sans qu'il sache pourquoi un léger feu sur ses joues.

"Ligotée comme un royal saucisson, la princesse fut donc livrée au monstre sanguinaire... C'est pour ça que je vous ai attaché à ce tronc."

Il y avait donc une logique dans sa folie... Etait-ce vraiment une bonne chose?

"La princesse malgré son esprit de sacrifice tenta cependant de se libérer de ses cordages. Allez y, bougez un peu pour tenter de vous libérer. Il faut que ça fasse vrai."

Malgré son peu d'envie, Iruka s'exécuta pour faire plaisir à son tortionnaire.

"Donc la princesse tenta de se libérer mais les cordages ne cédèrent pas. Et tandis qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, le dragon vint voir sa royale captive."

Kakashi imita le dragon se rapprochant en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

"Le dragon était si grand qu'il obscurcissait le ciel et ses écailles étaient dégoulinantes de sang, la princesse ne put s'empêcher de crier et de trembler... Bon cette partie là c'est pas la peine que vous la jouiez, Iruka-san, c'est malsain comme situation je trouve."

_Parce que tu crois que m'avoir attaché à un arbre c'est pas malsain peut-être?_

"Le dragon se pencha donc vers la princesse. Il lui aurait suffit d'ouvrir la bouche pour la gober toute entière. Mais tout à coup il releva la tête et commença à rapetisser et à changer. Les écailles noires devinrent une peau blanche et fine, ses grandes ailes disparurent dans son dos, sa grande gueule devint visage humain et il apparut devant la princesse dans le plus simple appareil."

Et Kakashi s'empressa de se dépouiller de tous ses vêtements y compris son masque et son bandeau frontal.

Iruka poussa un cri de jouvencelle et ferma les yeux.

"Kakashi-san, rhabillez-vous!"

"Mais je ne peux pas, Iruka-sensei, il faut que cette histoire soit le plus réaliste possible. Je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour le costume des chevaliers, mais ce costume-là je l'ai sur moi en permanence."

Fou, Kakashi était complètement fou! Pauvre de lui qui se retrouvait prisonnier au milieu des bois avec un fou pareil!

"Donc, le dragon était complètement nu et la princesse hurla d'effroi comme la jeune vierge effarouchée qu'elle était... Très beau cri, d'ailleurs, Iruka-sensei, on s'y croyait. Vous avez déjà fait du théâtre?"

"Euh, à l'école on avait adapté Roméo et Juliette et j'avais joué le rôle de la nourrice." dit Iruka sans ouvrir les yeux mais légèrement plus détendu.

"Dans ce cas vous avez clairement raté votre vocation. Mais revenons-en à nos dragons. La princesse était courageuse, donc malgré sa grande timidité, elle finit par ouvrir de nouveau les yeux... allez-y Iruka-san... et regardant le dragon droit dans ses yeux dépareillés, elle lui dit... et là il faut que vous répétiez après moi."

"Je vous en supplie..." dit Kakashi de sa voix la plus efféminée et la plus haut perchée.

Iruka ferma sa bouche sur un pli tendu.

"Allez Iruka, courage, vous êtes la princesse, investissez-vous dans le rôle!"

Kakashi toujours nu comme au jour de sa naissance se rapprocha d'Iruka.

"D'accord, d'accord, mais ne vous rapprochez pas!... Je vous en supplie..."

"Mangez-moi si vous voulez..." dit Kakashi.

"Mangez-moi si vous voulez..." répéta docilement la princesse.

"Mais laissez mon Royaume en paix!"

"Mais laissez mon Royaume en paix!" déclara Iruka d'une voix de stentor, une petite flamme au fond des yeux.

"Quel courage, princesse Iruka!"

Kakashi le félicita d'un sourire, complètement inconscient de sa nudité qui ne manquait pas de gêner le jeune professeur.

"Reprenons. Le dragon s'approcha de la jeune princesse et lui dit: Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien l'intention de te manger... et de sa langue, il lui lécha la joue."

Une chose humide et chaude effleura la peau d'Iruka qui poussa un cri perçant.

"Kakashi, arrêtez ça tout de suite!" ordonna la terreur des enfants pas sages.

"Mais enfin, Iruka, je ne peux pas, c'est le script." s'excusa le ninja aux yeux dépareillés d'un air confus.

Le visage de Kakashi était à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Iruka faisait des efforts désespérés pour tenter de s'enfoncer dans le tronc et de s'éloigner de cet homme. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme nu d'aussi près et la situation était plus que gênante à son humble avis.

"Donc, la princesse hurla tandis que le dragon défaisait ses cheveux et enfouissait profondément son visage dans ces doux fils de soie..."

Iruka, lui resta stoïque, figé par la stupeur tandis que Kakashi détachait ses cheveux et inspirait à grandes goulées l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing.

"Euh, Iruka, vous êtes sensé crier: Non, non, arrêtez je vous en priiiiiiiiiiie..."

Défiant, Iruka planta ses yeux dans ceux de son kidnappeur.

"Et pourquoi je devrais dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide! Qui est-ce qui crie arrêtez _je vous en prie_! Non mais franchement!"

Kakashi posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du chuunin pour réfléchir.

"Ben dans tous les livres, la fille crie toujours d'une manière très polie quant on l'agresse, alors j'imagine qu'une princesse ne doit pas faire exception..."

Il soupira contre la nuque du dauphin et ce dernier sentit une multitude de petits frissons le parcourir.

"Après avoir joué avec les doux cheveux de la princesse tremblante... Ne vous forcez pas à trembler, Iruka, c'est malsain... Donc après avoir joué avec les cheveux de la princesse, il décida de commencer à grignoter délicatement les oreilles royales."

Tout d'abord il ne sentit que le souffle chaud d'une respiration sur ses lobes et son cou; puis de timides baisers parsemèrent son oreille et ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous lui avant qu'une langue ne dessine les contours de son oreille et que des dents aiguisées mais joueuses ne viennent le mordiller. Ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher et son souffle se faisait court.

_Reprends-toi bon sang, Iruka! C'est un mec! C'est Kakashi! C'est un fou qui t'a attaché à un arbre, pas un amant tendre et délicat qui te ferait des choses sur un lit de roses!_

"Lâchez-moi!"

La voix d'Iruka était plus froide que la glace. Dire qu'il avait failli se faire avoir et en tirer du plaisir! Ça le rendait malade de voir à quel point il pouvait être tordu. Ressentir du plaisir alors qu'il était ligoté à un tronc d'arbre! Mais le petit jeu avait assez duré.

"Libérez-moi, Kakashi!"

"Je suis désolé, Iruka, mais je ne peux pas, je veux dire le conte n'est pas fini..."

Iruka banda ses muscles et commença à essayer de défaire la corde.

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, ma princesse..." La voix de Kakashi était basse et ses yeux étaient allumés par une étrange lumière.

Les cordes se serrèrent encore plus autour d'Iruka, entaillant légèrement sa chair.

"Est-ce que cette sensation ne vous plait pas?"

Il s'était de nouveau penché vers son oreille et murmurait chacune de ces paroles comme une chanson d'amour et de volupté.

"Prisonnier, retenu contre votre gré, attaché de force contre un tronc rugueux au milieu d'une forêt inconnue. Vos mains sont inutiles, immobilisées comme ça..."

Un doigt léger caressa l'une des ses mains exsangue et un frisson de douleur mêlée de plaisir remonta vers Iruka.

"Votre belle voix ne servira qu'à faire peur aux oiseaux..."

Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres du chuunin.

"Vos oreilles ne pourront qu'entendre les battements désordonnés de votre coeur..."

Ses dents mordillèrent un tout petit morceau de chair qui rosit de plaisir sous l'attention.

"Quant à vos beaux yeux... Voulez-vous que je les bande? Comme ça vous serez encore plus impuissant, vous ne pourrez plus que subir mes caresses sans même anticiper, sans même tenter de vous préparer à lutter contre les sensations que vous pourriez ressentir..."

Le corps d'Iruka tremblait comme une feuille tandis qu'une main se posait sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir mais le forçant à sentir avec encore plus d'intensité le corps nu qui se pressait contre lui.

"On dirait que ça vous plait, princesse..."

Une main chaude s'était posée sur son pantalon où une certaine partie de son anatomie était en train de se réveiller sous le flot de messages plaisants qui lui parvenaient.

Le visage du professeur prit une teinte cramoisie, être trahit ainsi par son propre corps!

"Lentement, prenant son temps le dragon se mit à défaire les vêtements de la princesse."

Et en effet, prenant son temps, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du dauphin, Kakashi se mit à découper les vêtements de son prisonnier.

"La lame du dragon était froide, mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait frissonner la princesse, ni la peur de cette lame affûtée qui se promenait sur son corps... Non, ce qui la faisait frissonner c'était l'idée que dans quelques instants un autre morceau de vêtement allait tomber, la laissant complètement nue, sans défense, chacune des réactions de son corps clairement visible sur sa chair..."

Iruka rougit quand apparurent ses deux tétons, dressés par le froid et non par le désir comme le laissait sous-entendre l'autre pervers.

"Puis, la princesse fut nue, offerte au regard du dragon qui vagabonda sur son corps, ne perdant aucun détail, ni ce grain de beauté caché près des tétons, ni cette cicatrice zébrant son bras. Alors, avec délicatesse et révérence, le Dragon se mit à lécher chacune des cicatrices qui la parcouraient."

Fidèle à son récit, il se mit à lécher les nombreuses cicatrices du chuunin. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Voir Kakashi penché sur lui, sa langue rose parcourant sa peau lui donnait une sorte de malaise, il avait soudain trop chaud pour penser.

"La langue du dragon parcourait ce corps délicieux et la princesse pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait avait fermé les yeux, mais toute sa volonté n'aurait suffit pour lutter contre ces frissons qui s'emparaient d'elle, cet étrange plaisir qu'elle tirait d'une situation pourtant si malsaine. Enchaînée contre un tronc d'arbre, perdu au milieu d'une forêt, caressée par quelqu'un qui avait tué plus de gens qu'il n'y avait de fleurs dans les jardins du palais, la princesse commençait à ressentir du plaisir."

Et en effet, Iruka sentait clairement une légère brise jouer avec son membre dressé.

_Je suis malade!_

"Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas naturel? Loin de tous les préjugés, dépossédée de tout pouvoir d'agir selon une conscience hypocrite, la princesse se laissait emporter par le plaisir, simple, brut, parfois mêlé de douleur..."

Et un éclair de douleur traversa l'épaule du chuunin là où des dents aiguisées l'avaient mordu.

"Ouvre les yeux."

La voix était douce à son oreille et il obéit. Kakashi lui envoya un sourire séducteur et se laissa glisser à genoux. Déglutissant difficilement, il le suivit des yeux.

"Bien décidé à donner à la princesse autant de plaisir que possible, le dragon se laissa tomber à genoux et empoigna le membre durci qu'il y trouva... Oui, je sais c'est une étrange princesse, mais bon, c'est l'histoire... Ayant empoigné le membre il... Tiens, Iruka, dis-moi donc ce qu'il a fait..."

Le sourire de Kakashi était tout bonnement diabolique, mais Iruka ne réussit pas à se concentrer là-dessus.

"Euh, il a libéré la princesse et est devenu végétarien..." dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de halètements plus ou moins bien dissimulés.

"Tst, tst... Iruka, tu ne fais pas ça comme il faut..." le réprimanda-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort le morceau de chair qu'il tenait en main.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la poitrine du professeur.

"Allez essayes encore."

"Il..."

Iruka jeta un regard sur Kakashi à genoux devant lui et gémit encore.

"Il... se mit à... embrasser le membre rigide... de haut en bas puis de bas en haut..."

Son corps se mit à trembler tandis que ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre pour essayer de retenir la volée de soupirs qui tentaient de s'échapper de sa poitrine sous l'influence des attentions du ninja pervers.

"Et ensuite?" murmura ce dernier, son souffle faisant frissonner la dague de chair qu'il tenait entre les mains.

"Ensuite?" couina Iruka. "Euh, ensuite, il... euh, se mit à lécher et... oh."

Kakashi avait repris les rênes et sa bouche se refermait doucement autour d'Iruka dont la voix et la capacité de penser venaient de s'envoler définitivement pour des contrées aussi lointaines qu'exotiques.

Les mains du chuunin tentèrent de s'accrocher au tronc tandis qu'une vague de plaisir menaçait de le submerger à chaque fois que cette bouche humide, chaude et étroite glissait sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que les doigts habiles de l'épouvantail ne se mettent à caresser tendrement l'entrée palpitante qui s'offrait à quelques centimètres de là et qu'il ne finisse par lâcher prise et se laisser emporter par le plus formidable orgasme qu'il ait expérimenté de sa vie.

Pantelant, haletant et épuisé, le dauphin ne remarqua même pas que les cordes qui le retenaient étaient tombées à terre, ni que des mains blanches le retournaient avec douceur. Il entendit à peine cette voix douce qui lui dit de poser ses mains et ses bras sur le tronc rugueux.

"Ayant amené la princesse pour la première fois vers l'orgasme, le dragon se mit en tête de tout faire pour l'y amener une seconde fois."

"Gneurf?" fut la réponse intelligente d'Iruka à peine redescendu de son voyage dans les étoiles.

Kakashi déposa de légers petits baisers dans la nuque chaude du dauphin et ses mains commencèrent à descendre vers les fesses fermes de ce dernier.

"Avec délicatesse, le dragon prépara sa bien aimée pour ce qui allait suivre."

"Mais préparer pour quoi?" demanda Iruka qui commençait à revenir à lui.

Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un O parfait tandis qu'un doigt aventureux s'amusait à glisser à l'intérieur de lui.

"Tu pulses encore autour de moi..." lui murmura le jounin pervers.

Une rougeur écarlate s'empara de tout le visage du chuunin et il remarqua à peine quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier, trop occupé à rougir.

"Petit à petit, les sensations étranges grimpaient le long de la colonne vertébrale de la princesse. Les doigts allaient et venaient en elle dans un bruit mouillé et elle commençait à en vouloir plus..."

Gémissant, Iruka enfonça son visage rouge de honte dans ses mains contre le tronc d'arbre pendant que son corps obéissant aux ordres de Kakashi allait et venait contre celui du jounin qui lui mordillait en ce moment même la nuque.

"Soudain, les doigts du dragon se retirèrent et quelque chose d'autre se plaça à l'entrée du corps de la princesse. Un frisson de peur et d'excitation parcourut la princesse..."

Les doigts de Kakashi malaxaient tendrement ses fesses tandis que la hampe de chair se pressait toujours plus contre lui, titillant le cercle de chair à présent humide.

"Aïe!" cria Iruka.

Il lui avait mordu l'épaule, et fort en plus. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte que Kakashi était en lui, tranquillement blotti au fond de lui. Son souffle sur sa nuque était court et tremblant. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, immobiles tous deux, indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

Puis la passion repris ses droits et ils se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre avec la force d'un tremblement de terre. Le tronc bougeait sous la force des assauts. Le visage rejeté en arrière, sa lèvre inférieure perlée de sang, Iruka gémissait en tentant de contenir les assauts sauvages qui le déchiraient et le comblaient en même temps. Son cou et ses épaules étaient parsemés de traces rouges et violacées laissées par la fureur du jounin qui labourait les chairs de son amant dans un délire frénétique.

Soudain, le temps se figea pour les deux amants, et dans un dernier cri d'agonie, tous deux furent emportés par le plaisir.

Ils se laissèrent glisser lentement à terre, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre dans un fatras de vêtements découpés et de cordes abandonnées. Peu à peu, le souffle finit par revenir dans leurs poumons.

"Je t'aime déclara le dragon à la princesse."

"Kakashi ça suffit!"

Iruka se tourna vers le jounin malgré la douleur qui le vrillait au moindre de ses mouvements.

"Tu n'es pas un dragon et je ne suis pas une princesse." dit-il en attrapant le visage de son nouvel amant entre ses mains et en plantant fermement ses yeux dans les siens.

"Mais..." les yeux dépareillés essayèrent de fuir "... je tue des gens, je fais mourir ennemis et alliés..."

"Tu n'es pas un dragon, tu es un ninja de Konoha, certes, tes mains sont sales, mais les miennes aussi. Tout le village porte avec toi le poids de ces morts et de celle de tous les autres ninjas... Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, c'est la vie, tu es un homme, et c'est auprès de toi que je veux faire la sieste."

Iruka ponctua sa déclaration d'un baiser et blotti contre le jounin ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

"Je t'aime Iruka..." murmura Kakashi en l'embrassant.

xxx

"Bon, allez, on lève le camp, les ninjas chargés de la surveillance d'Hatake Kakashi sont relevés. Et le premier qui parle de ce qu'il vient de voir, je lui promet un petit tour sur une table d'opération et même sa mère ne le reconnaîtra plus!"

Dans le plus grand silence, Tsunade-sama, Cinquième Hokage de Konoha retourna vers le village avec l'équipe d'anbus mise sur pied pour retrouver l'instable Kakashi.

Dans ses yeux une douce lueur perverse brillait...

A des kilomètres de là, alors qu'elle transportait de lourdes piles de papiers officiels, Shizune frissonna longuement.

xxx

"Au fait, Iruka, tu veux connaître la fin du conte?"

Ils étaient tous deux installés dans le lit du chuunin après une longue douche et une séance de désinfection des petits bobos.

"Bien sûr"

"Le dragon et la princesse vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'enfants."

Le sourire de Kakashi était angélique. Iruka cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois...

"Je vais te tuer!" hurla le pacifique chuunin.

xxx

Picoti, picota, mon histoire se finit là.


End file.
